


Mermaid

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Fishing, Gen, Short One Shot, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mermaid

“Okay, what now?”

Mordecai was getting pretty tired of Rigby’s antics, and today was no different. Right now they were at the beach, having arrived five hours ago along with the rest of the park crew for a nice beach day on their day off.

Unfortunately, that precious time was being utterly wasted as Rigby traced the beach with a metal detector, having dragged down his friend into a ridiculous treasure hunt.

“Come on man, we’ve been wandering around the sand for hours now! Why can’t we join the rest and do something, I don’t know, fun for once?”

“Stop whining Mordecai, once I get this baby to work we’re gonna get loaded! I’ve read magazines about people finding diamonds with one of these and they never had to work again! It’s all gonna be worth it.”

“Can we at least hurry? I’m gonna get a sun burn if we keep going like this.”

“Maybe if you stopped being such a baby we’d actually find something!”

“Are you kidding? Dude, you bought that thing on a garage sale, it’s no mystery why it isn’t working.”

“STOP TALKING!” Rigby snapped, “it IS working and it’s awesome!” Right on cue, the thing started making some weird noises and a bit of smoke came out of it before it finally shut off. Mordecai started laughing openly at him, making Rigby go nuts and throw the thing as far away from possible in a fit of rage.

What they weren’t expecting was that as soon as he did someone would yell out an “Ow!”

They looked at each other with a little shocked worry on their faces and run to see the source of the voice, which was all the way down a small hill that Rigby had thrown the metal detector from. At the bottom they started looking around, unsure what they were looking for.

“Where do you think that voice came from?” Rigby asked Mordecai.

“I don’t know, but it sounded sort of like a lady’s voice, coming from…” He stopped at the sound of the voice mumbling something intelligible, “there!”

They sprinted towards some isolated rocks, and as soon as they got there their jaws dropped and let out a surprised gasp. Right in front of their eyes was a beautiful mermaid, rubbing her head with one hand and cursing at Rigby’s metal detector under her breath.

“Dang metal stick and plate,” the mermaid said before throwing the thing away from her.

“Hey! Don’t do that, it cost me 99 cents!”

Rigby came out of his hiding place and sprinted towards his metal detector, the mermaid let out a short scream of fear and dove back into the water.

“Rigby!” Mordecai yelled at him as he punched him in the arm, inciting a pained yelp from the raccoon, “what have you done?! You scared her away!”

  “She was going to break my metal detector!”

“Who cares about that old thing?!” The blue jay raised his arms in exasperation, “that was a real life mermaid! Chances of seeing one are about one in a million and you just drove her off! What’s the matter with you?!”

“Okay, okay, maybe you’re right. But it’s not all lost yet!” Rigby tried to convince, “maybe she’ll come back?”

“Dude you just run to her screaming like a maniac, there’s no way she’s coming back.”

“Dang it.”

“Come on, let’s just go back to the others.”

They left the place and started heading back to the main tent where the others were having lunch, completely unaware of the pair of eyes staring at them underneath the water.

“You guys found a what?!”

The others were in complete disbelief when hey told them what happened. In fact, some of them outright didn’t believe them at all, like Muscleman.

“You guys are lying, there’s no way a you saw an actual mermaid!”

“But it’s true!” Rigby protested, “it was totally a mermaid and it was hiding between some rocks at the bottom of the hill!”

“That’s actually a small cliff,” Skips corrected, “and if she was really hiding in there, it can’t mean anything good.”

“What do you mean?” Mordecai asked.

“Mermaids are too afraid of humans or anything that walks on land to make an appearance like that,” Skips explained, “it’s too close to noon and there’s too many people around, if she’s close to shore she must be in grave danger.”

“Woah, really? Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Skips answered, “but whatever it is I hope she sorts its out soon. Mermaids eat mostly the kind of fish that surrounds her home, other kind of food won’t be as nutritious unless it’s very elaborated in preparation, and that won’t happen from the species that can’t get too close to fire or will dry off and die of dehydration.”

“Oh man, what should we do? We can’t let her die!”

“I don’t know if she would be willing to let you help anyways, mermaids are too scared of the people on land. But if you do find her, don’t be loud or make sudden moves or she might get violent. And make sure to give her plenty of food, preferably sea food or something of the sorts.”

“How about a burrito? OW!” Rigby whined when Mordecai punched him in the guts for making such a stupid suggestion.

“We’ll figure something out, thanks Skips!” He said as he dragged the raccoon back to the spot they had seen the mermaid last at.

Back at the mermaid shore, the couple of friends were trying to find her without being too startling for the poor thing to handle. They were carrying some grocery bags as they called for her in the gentlest way possible.

“YO, MERMAID LADY, WHERE YOU AT?”

Okay, _Mordecai_ was calling her in the gentlest way possible. Rigby was being an idiot as usual.

“Dude, stop yelling like that! You’re going to scare her again!”

“What?! We’re trying to find her, plus when she see all this food we got for her she’s going to be so excited!”

“She’s not going to be if you keep screaming like a maniac!”

“Did-did you say you got f-food for m-me?” A small voice was heard from behind some rocks.

They both turned around to see a shy head poking from under the water, her eyes fearful albeit hopeful.

“Well yes! We do!” Rigby walked towards her slowly, as in to not scare her off again, “here, have anything you want!”

He dropped the groceries on the sand and opened a bag of cookies, he also grabbed one and stuffed it in his mouth. “See? Delicious chocolate cookie!”

“Ch-chocolate? I’ve heard about this... ‘Human candy’ I think.” The mermaid grabbed a cookie and gave it a small bite, her face lit up in delight and shoved the rest of it inside her mouth.  “This is delicious!” She moaned.

“See? Told you so!” Rigby smiled proudly.

“What’s your name?” Asked Mordecai.

“My name is Melody,” the mermaid answered as she grabbed another box of snacks.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you guys have like, mermaid homes or something?” Rigby questioned.

Melody swallowed before nodding, “Indeed. I have a home, but there was a huge storm a couple days ago and I got lost on my way home from collecting sea shells for my family. They must be worried sick…” She traced off.

“How about we give you a hand then?” Mordecai proposed, “We can help you find your home!”

“Really? That’s so kind of you!” The mermaid replied, “But, I’m afraid that isn’t possible. I live far into the ocean, and I believe your species can’t really breathe under water.”

“Well, maybe we can get a lift or something? Maybe some diving equipment?”

“Oh, how about we rent a boat or something, we can try that!”

“I got a better idea,” Mordecai stated.

Transition into muscleman’s face.

“Yeah, I know a guy. He works with his dad in his fisherman’s business, they have the best shrimp in the entire country. Why do you losers ask?”

“We need help moving a mermaid back into the center of the sea.”

“Ugh, still with the mermaid crap? Knock it off already, it’s not real!”

“What’s not real?” Melody asked from behind Mordecai and Rigby. They had moved her from the shore into an ice cooler box, making Muscleman let out a surprised yelp.

About an hour later they were inside a big truck, with Muscleman’s friend on the wheel. It was a pretty boring ride-until they started getting shot from behind by some guys on a jeep.

“What the heck is that?!” Mordecai said with fear.

“Oh, yeah I forgot to mention,” the mermaid smiled nervously, “earlier when your little brother yelled at me because of his metal stick and plate a bunch of muscular guys tried to trap me in a giant nest, screaming something about ‘taping’ and ‘money’ and other human words I couldn’t make out.”

“Okay so we’re being hunt down by some guys that want to get Melody and post videos of her or whatever and get rich out of it,” Rigby summarized with horror on his face, “and people still think I’m your little brother. SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!”

“Don’t worry bro, I got this,” Muscleman said as he went to the back of the truck and started using the fisherman equipment inside, which included a great variety of nets and harpoons. In a matter of minutes all the hunters were gone in ridiculously over the top explosions as their vehicles blew up and soon they had made it to the boat that would take Melody home.

“Thank you guys, you can’t imagine how much this means to me,” Melody said with tears in her eyes.

“No problem dude, say hi to your family for us,” Mordecai and Rigby smiled as they gave her a final hug.

The boat started leaving the dock and soon it was in the horizon, Melody’s smiling figure and wave getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

“I do not look like your little brother.”

“Shut up Junior.”


End file.
